


坏傢伙们——伉俪篇

by sour1100



Category: GOT7, jjp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour1100/pseuds/sour1100
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

段宜恩和王嘉尔开着劫来的白色货车回到据点，两人下车先开了货厢将崔荣宰放出来。  
崔荣宰双手提着自己的两箱傢伙，表情一派轻鬆，跟着两哥哥站在货车旁。早已在会合点等待的林在范、朴珍荣和金有谦迎上前去。  
林在范给了崔荣宰一个眼神，后者对朴珍荣笑了笑，朴珍荣亦绽了个宠溺的笑容，接过了崔荣宰宝贝的电脑。  
崔荣宰又跳上了空空如也的货车，按下隐藏在货柜裡的解锁按钮，王嘉尔和段宜恩两人一起使力抽出货厢下的夹层，夹层中每条淨重一千克的金条叠得整整齐齐，林在范戴着真皮手套拿起金条仔细端详。「英国BARCLAYS的货，没有编号，」性感的薄唇勾起一抹笑。「做得漂亮。」  
「扣掉这次行动应该支付的部分，其他照之前分。bambam的就先拜託有谦了。」朴珍荣戴着金色细边圆框眼镜，黑色高领针织衫搭配西装外套，手中执笔和记事本，看起来精明干练。  
金有谦爽快的应允，表示没事他要先离开了，赌场今天似乎会有麻烦的客人，他得去看看。  
让金有谦先行离开后，剩下五人开始卸货，要将这些价值数亿元的金条转移到林在范的大本营。  
  
「最近的市场是什麽时候？」林在范指的市场即是地下拍卖会，刚到手头的大批黄金，从拍卖会流出去是最适合的。  
朴珍荣操作着平板电脑，很快的确认日期。「在四天之后，金硕池的场，邀请函已经收到了。」不等林在范回应，朴珍荣已将拍卖会的行程安排进日程中。  
林在范的表情看起来对日期并不太满意，这批黄金虽然需要脱手，但似乎也没这麽急迫，把拍卖会交给bam之后已比较少在会场露脸了，就当去找乐子吧。

四天后，春川的私人会所，举办了一场颇有规模的地下拍卖会，G7集团7位核心成员全部到齐，身着正装的颜值和气场震慑人心，让G7从一下车就受到各方的注目礼。  
随着时间推进，G7已标下近半数的商品。冗长的拍卖过程让朴珍荣有些疲劳，他来到洗手间，往脸上拍了些水，当他再抬起头，镜中除了自己湿淋的倒影，还多了一个体态普通长相也普通的中年男子透过镜子望着自己，带着某种目的的眼神让朴珍荣心生厌恶。  
「阁下找我有什麽事？」朴珍荣用手帕按乾自己白淨的脸，慢条斯理地整理衣衫。  
「很久不见，FPX的少爷出落的相当优秀啊。」男人是美商IM集团的高层李钧灿，有狎玩少年男女的癖好，是个臭名在外的傢伙。朴珍荣听得出他话中有话，也不急于打断他，只是接下来的说法轻易地点燃他的怒火。「林在范的床睡得还舒服吧？」  
「你什麽意思？」朴珍荣原先斯文沉静的表情像罩上一层寒霜，毫无温度的视线看向洗手檯放着的圆框眼镜，拿起它。  
「哎呀？你不知道吗？七年前你是拍卖会的主角呢，林在范用3700万美金买下了FPX集团的贵公子，这财力真是令人瞠目结舌。」他皱着眉头缓步走近朴珍荣，他用修长的手指扳下一块镜片紧紧捏着。「要不是林在范执意跟我抢，你现在可是我的人。」李钧灿伸出手想要触碰近在咫尺的大美人，朴珍荣以极快的速度回身，手中的镜片划破他脆弱的气管，鲜血顺着气管往肺裡流去，男人不可置信的睁大眼睛，徒劳地汲取氧气。  
「污辱我和在范哥，就别想活下去。」朴珍荣看也没看倒在地上发出诡异吸气声的李钧灿，只是将沾了血的镜片清洗乾淨，装回镜框上。把奄奄一息的男人拖进隔间，这时有人进了洗手间，朴珍荣心裡一惊，迅速关上隔间的门。  
「珍荣？你在吗？」林在范一贯慵懒的声音响起，朴珍荣就鬆了一口气。  
「在范哥，帮我。」朴珍荣打开门，林在范便看见坐在地上的尸体，他拿出手机把会场外待命的手下叫来处理现场，让朴珍荣到洗手间外放上『清洁中』的警告牌。  
都处理妥贴后，林在范拉着朴珍荣进入会馆的公关室，把裡面不相干的人全部赶出去后，仔细地检视眼前的青年。  
「我看你离开之后他也跟着走就觉得不对，他对你怎麽样了？」林在范毫不掩饰眼中的担忧，朴珍荣太会隐藏自己，这让林在范很不安。  
「……没什麽，胡言乱语一通罢了。」林在范发现朴珍荣总是散发澄澈光芒的眼神变得有些晦暗不明，心中除了担心，便是焦虑、心疼和气愤，气恼让珍荣眼中光芒淡去的渣滓。  
「说谎，随便讲几句话你就会杀了他吗？」虽然是疑问句，林在范可一点也不相信朴珍荣的说法。他不担心已经死了的男人说过什麽，只害怕他让珍荣受了伤。  
「在范哥，我想知道七年前的拍卖会上发生了什麽事？」朴珍荣水灵的眼睛望着林在范，就像当初他们第一次见面那样，美丽的毫无杂质。  
林在范的神情流露出少见的犹豫，他牵过朴珍荣的手，两人一同坐在古典宫廷风的沙发上，娓娓道来当天的故事。

林在范和崔荣宰两人都戴了舞会面具并肩坐在主舞台下第二排的位置，他俩对今天的商品没有太大兴趣，仅是应邀前来而已。崔荣宰一页一页地翻看拍品目录，翻到某页时用手肘顶了顶他哥。  
「哥，今天压轴的拍品是FPX集团的少爷欸！」崔荣宰把目录摊在林在范交叠起来的大腿上。「你觉得有可能吗？」  
FPX集团少爷失踪的新闻就发生在上个月，而这场拍卖会早已拿这『超神秘拍品』做广告在黑市宣传，甚至一些名声不佳的政商高层也有列席，看来这件事是早有预谋而且经过缜密谋划绝不能失手的。这目录上的本尊，很可能就是那位失踪的少爷。  
林在范勾起一边的嘴角轻笑一声：「谁知道呢，看到最后吧。」  
目录上的照片是一名长相斯文的少年，闭着眼睛的恬静睡颜勾起了林在范的好奇心，可惜他和这种正派的上流家庭没啥交集，不然今天他也许还能和父母在一起过无忧无虑的生活。

「终于要向各位贵宾介绍今天最后一件商品了，想必诸位相当迫不及待了吧！我们为了让贵宾们能更了解商品，特别准备了一支影片，请各位先行欣赏。」  
舞台上的投影布幕播放的影片简直像朴珍荣从儿童到少年的成长纪录，影片裡天真可爱的孩子用软糯的声音叫着爸爸妈妈、在房间绘画弹琴、在院子裡和宠物犬嬉戏的画面，这都不是外人能拿到的片段，怕不是谁想陷害这个孩子吧。  
少年柔顺的短髮随风轻扬，简单的白色棉T搭配牛仔裤更衬托出他的乾淨气质，和煦的阳光让他的笑脸耀眼得不可思议，林在范在这瞬间就喜欢上他了。  
「好的，各位贵宾不知道准备好了没有？接下来要邀请拍卖官替今天做个完美结束了，请掌声。」  
拍卖官简单的介绍了一下朴珍荣的基本资料后，便让朴珍荣上台。他闭着眼睛坐在绒布沙发裡像睡着似的，连人带沙发一起被搬上了舞台。  
「100万起标，请开始。」  
一开始竞标还算热烈，金额过2000万后，喊价的人明显变少，林在范懒懒地举起手中的号码牌：「2350万。」  
在林在范的右后几排有个男声跟着叫价，直到喊破3000万，男人走到林在范旁边的空位坐下讨饶。  
「林总裁，今天算卖我个人情，把这孩子让给我行吗？」男人正是李钧灿，林在范斜睨了来人一眼，冷然道：「凭什麽？」  
IM集团的业务跟林在范的生意几乎没有关係，说要卖他好处大概也没门，用强硬的态度肯地也拼不过搞地下赌场的林在范，唯一办法只能向他示软。「林总裁不知道想买了这孩子栽培呢还是当玩具呢？如果是后者的话我也有许多好货色可以介绍。」李钧灿小心翼翼地观察林在范的脸色。「我真的很喜欢这孩子，拜託林总裁发发善心把机会让给我吧。」  
「那就用你全部的身家来换。3300万。」林在范笑得不可一世。  
坐在林在范左手边的崔荣宰也没閒着，查出了李钧灿的所有财产资料，算出他的身价后，附在林在范耳边悄声说：「哥，如果他硬要跟你拼，我们恐怕会大失血呀。」  
「钱能解决的都不是问题。你把他的底给我。」  
崔荣宰瞪大了眼睛：「哥你是疯了吗？居然要干这种麻烦事，而且你买他做什麽啊？」  
「我喜欢他。」碰上崔荣宰质疑的眼神，林在范很认真的回应他的弟弟。「我不是初中生。」  
崔荣宰皱起脸大叹一口气，谁叫他是不能反抗的哥哥呢？「3600万。」  
「得跟你借点私房钱了。」林在范用手指摩挲着下巴，心裡衡量着。  
「没问题，利息好说。」崔荣宰笑了。  
「熊孩子跟我谈利息？」  
「我怎麽敢……」崔荣宰哭了。  
另一边李钧灿知道自己拼不过林在范，毕竟他可没真想为了这位小少爷付出自己的老本，那也得让林在范吃点苦头，所以他不断喊高价格。  
「你确定还要继续喊？得标了付不出钱他还是我的。」林在范向着李钧灿挑衅地笑了笑。  
李钧灿忿忿地怒视胸有成竹的林在范，烙下狠话转头离开。「我会记住你。」  
「3700万成交，恭喜。」在一片譁然下，林在范标下了朴珍荣，在场所有人都有会场内发生的所有事情不对外人言语的默契，从今以后FPX集团再也不会出现这位小少爷的身影了。  
林在范刻意模煳带过自己参与竞标的动机，朴珍荣听完后只觉得相当可笑。  
「谁有权利买卖别人的人生阿……」朴珍荣发出低低的笑声，林在范有种山雨欲来的感觉，他伸出手复在珍荣搁在大腿上的手，希望能给他一点安慰。  
「你想知道的我全都会告诉你，对不起，不是刻意要隐瞒你。如果你想离开G7回到你的家随时都可以。」即便林在范一点也不想让珍荣走，但他的理性告诉他这麽说才是对的，七年前的交易本来就不是珍荣本人的意愿，在珍荣清醒前，林在范也是有想将他送回父母身边的，可他现在已经做不到了。  
朴珍荣低头看着叠在自己手上的林在范的手，用軽缓的动作抱住林在范。「还好是你……以前的事情我想不起来，如果不是在范哥，我不知道会变成什麽样子。」朴珍荣感觉到林在范有些僵硬的身体随着自己的声音放鬆下来，把他抱在怀裡。「不要觉得亏欠，我很感谢哥为我做的一切。」  
珍荣从在范的怀中抬起头，一双小鹿般的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，微启的红润唇瓣像樱桃一般诱人，林在范忍不住低唤珍荣的名字，左手轻挑起他的下颔。

「嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……」突如其来的电话铃声让两人都吓了一跳，一个收回手，一个低下头。  
「你Jackson哥来的电话。」林在范对朴珍荣露出尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，心中咒骂王嘉尔数十遍。「干嘛？」  
「哥你跟珍荣是去哪了呀？已经结束了啦要走了。」电话那头是王嘉尔活力四射的声音。林在范看到珍荣的耳朵红得像煮熟似的，像哄孩子那样摸着朴珍荣的头笑眯了眼。  
「知道了知道了，门口等着。」敷衍的挂了电话，林在范双手捧着朴珍荣的脸，在左右脸颊『啵啵』各亲一口，笑出一排整齐的白牙。  
「珍荣啊，你想回家吗？」朴珍荣的脸依然被林在范捧在手间，眸光尽是缱绻。  
「有在范哥的家就是我的家。」朴珍荣浅浅一笑。  
「我可以解释成你也喜欢我吗？」林在范的眼睛快笑没了，乘载着满满柔情的眼神看得朴珍荣很是害臊，他有些慌张的开口想要说些什麽，被林在范先一步截住。  
「见到你的第一眼我就爱上你了，朴珍荣。」  
「……那为什麽现在才说啊？」朴珍荣双颊羞红，声音细若蚊蚋：「我也喜欢哥喜欢很久了。」  
「怕你拒绝我啊，」林在范终于放下朴珍荣的脸，转而牵起他的右手，在上面印下数个亲吻。「什麽时候开始喜欢我的？喜欢多久了？」  
朴珍荣一个『老羞成怒』，英气的眉皱成一团：「我不告诉你。」  
林在范也不逗他了，就着两人牵住的双手将朴珍荣从沙发带起。  
「我们回家吧。」  
  
====================================================================================

朴珍荣也不清楚自己是什麽时候喜欢上了林在范。  
醒来他就发现自己什麽也不记得，只知道自己的名字，原以为这个给自己带食物的人会有头绪，结果居然是很惊讶的反问他：你不记得了？然后二话不说带着他直奔医院。  
「我叫林在范，这是我弟弟崔荣宰。」林在范一身休閒西装，和身旁穿着随性卫衣运动长裤的崔荣宰有些反差，跟冷着脸的林在范相比，笑得有些傻气的崔荣宰看起来更好亲近。  
医师团队的说法是被施打过量毒品导致记忆缺损，攻读心理学的崔荣宰则认为朴珍荣忘记的就是他最不想记得的回忆。  
朴珍荣看着左手臂上的针孔痕迹喃喃自语：「我以前是个坏孩子吗？」  
「不是。」林在范声音慵懒，却有着让朴珍荣想要相信的奇妙力量。他的大手顺着朴珍荣的头髮抚摸，像在摸猫咪似的。「你只是遇上了一些意外，以后有我保护你。」  
既然崔荣宰都说了忘记的是不想记得的，朴珍荣也不去想，林在范让他想学什麽就学，总是会在不起眼的地方发现他的温柔。起初朴珍荣还很徬徨，久了也真拿他当哥哥依赖。当林在范的团队成员越来越多，特别看不惯佔去了林在范大半时间的金有谦，于是渐渐地有了想要站在他身旁的念头。  
金有谦能替林在范管裡赌场，自然能力也是十分出挑，除了赌术，射击精准度仅次于段宜恩，静态和不规则动态靶都能完美击破。为了精进自己的能力，朴珍荣一得空就往练习场跑，虽然静态靶都能打出漂亮的十环，动态靶却都达不到自己的要求，因此越发闷闷不乐。  
「啊，珍荣哥，能帮我个忙吗？」某天晚上朴珍荣结束了射击练习正要回房间休息，在路上被崔荣宰叫住。「在范哥把我的电脑借走没还就出门了，哥你帮我拿吧？」  
「在在范哥的房间？你自己去拿不就好了？」朴珍荣一脸不解。  
「我不能进去啊。他只让你进他房间。」崔荣宰表情认真，一点也不像在撒谎，朴珍荣眨了眨眼睛，心裡很惊讶，有些走神地答应帮忙。  
「那就麻烦珍荣哥了呀，在我房间等你哦。」向善良的哥哥发射可爱满分的爱心撒娇，崔荣宰便转身回自己的房间。  
林在范的庄园多数房间都有装设电子门锁，朴珍荣按下林在范私人房间的密码，放慢脚步走进去。  
『睡不着或是睡不好的话，就来我房间。』还记得刚开始新生活的朴珍荣常莫名失眠，或是在半夜惊醒，发现他状况的林在范便为他准备了一些热牛奶，然后抱着他轻拍着他的背或是温柔地摸着他的头，甚至还唱过几次摇篮曲哄他睡觉。  
他喜欢到林在范的房间睡觉，只是每次朴珍荣都是热醒的，这哥睡觉老把被子往他身上踢，珍荣醒了会帮林在范盖好被子，在他身边睡下。  
他走向林在范的床边，床上摆着的枕头和朴珍荣房裡的还是两人一起到家居店挑选的。选完枕头和成套睡衣的林在范在店内发现一款粉红桃子抱枕伸手抓了一颗，露出孩子气的笑容。朴珍荣好笑地说：「堂堂黑色大佬喜欢粉红色娃娃这像话吗。」  
「你不觉得这很像你吗？」林在范把桃子抱枕摆到朴珍荣的脸边。  
朴珍荣噘起嘴，走到娃娃展架前，抱住一款猫咪玩偶。「那我要买这个。」  
林在范好奇地凑过去看，朴珍荣把娃娃揣在怀裡左闪右躲的不让他看，闹了一会儿才露出娃娃的脸，说到：「我觉得这很像哥。」  
林在范笑得又是无奈又是宠溺：「行，你喜欢就买吧。」  
两个娃娃都被林在范放在枕头旁，朴珍荣看着它们发现自己是特别的，心裡就乐得开花，拿起贴着爱犬照片的荣宰的笔记型电脑，脚步轻盈地去找崔荣宰交差。

「果然在这啊珍荣，每天都很勤奋呢。」几天午后林在范似乎没什麽要紧事，这时候出现在射击练习场，随兴地选了一把称手的枪，站到朴珍荣身旁的空位。  
「想要变强当然得努力。」看到林在范向自己走来时，朴珍荣就将隔音耳罩拿了下来。  
「这个我还没Mark、有谦玩得好呢。」林在范只是浅笑着装填弹匣，让朴珍荣把耳罩带回去。  
手枪上膛，林在范的眼神瞬间变得锐利，敛下笑容，一一击中移动的标靶。  
「哇，好帅啊。」等林在范把弹匣打完，朴珍荣由衷地赞叹：「哥怎麽手上拿什麽都这麽合适？而且都能做得很好。」  
「随心所欲的做自己想做的，尽自己最大的能力把能掌握的通通都抓住，剩下的也就不会遗憾了。」林在范看了手錶一眼，又开始装新的弹匣。「跟我玩一局？」  
朴珍荣苦笑：「赢的奖品还是输的惩罚？」  
「嗯……输的惩罚今天要拍到其他人做鬼脸的照片。」  
「什麽啊呵呵呵呵呵。」朴珍荣胸口的烦闷像被林在范的话轻柔扫去，他弯弯的眼角叠起浅浅的摺子，是不是又被在范哥救了一次？  
相处得越久，就越是被林在范这个人吸引，无论是在公事上的果断、休息时的閒散姿态、对成员们的细心照顾、甚至是私下偶尔为之的幼稚举动，都能让朴珍荣更深陷一分，到了自己想像不到的程度。在确认心意之后，两人每天都过得甜滋滋的，只是除了牵手、拥抱、亲亲脸颊之类的，谁也没更进一步。

===================================================================================

林在范接下了一件委託，对方希望能为他盗出一份11世纪的文物，根据对方提供的情报，它被一位法国贵族秘密地收藏起来，G7在起居室讨论行动计划时，bambam告知哥哥们曾在时装展上认识他的姪女蕾莉‧波萨，于是七人决定从这位小姐身上下手，根据她的喜好，决定派出王嘉尔和林在范接近她，趁机套出情报。  
七人低调地来到法国，11月的夜晚正下着雨，气温大概只有摄氏5、6度，蕾莉很爽快的答应bambam的邀请，在市区的高档夜店碰面。  
Bamabam将两人介绍给蕾莉后便藉故抽身溷到哥哥们的桌边，坐到金有谦为他留的位置上。三个弟弟眼神轮流扫过面无表情的两个哥哥，胆子特大的金有谦用手稍为遮掩住自己幸灾乐祸的嘴角，凑近bambam：「看看珍荣哥的死亡凝视，好恐怖。」  
王嘉尔几番尝试失败后也回到这裡，才一坐下段宜恩就凑上去问情况如何？王嘉尔耸肩：「她对我没兴趣，聊不开。不过她对在范哥好像……蛮欣赏的。」悄咪咪地观察朴珍荣的脸色，如果眼神可以杀人，这位波萨小姐身上大概已经穿两个洞了。  
段宜恩拍拍朴珍荣的肩，示意对方跟自己出去一下。  
「还好吗？」夜店外面风很冷，两人撑着一把伞遮挡细细的雨丝。  
朴珍荣沉默了一阵，才开口：「我以为我够成熟可以面对这样的事，亲眼看见才知道原来不是这样的。」  
「相信在范会有分寸的，你也别太担心了……你的视线太强烈了，可能会被怀疑的。」  
「对不起。」  
段宜恩伸手搂住朴珍荣的肩膀，替他打气。『如果坐在那边的是Jackson，我的心情一定也跟你一样。』  
回到座位，吧檯边已没了两个人的身影，王嘉尔指了指稍远的沙发区，能看见蕾莉坐在林在范的腿上亲暱地搂着他，柔软的胸脯更是直接贴在他身上。朴珍荣眨了好几下眼睛、做几次深呼吸，努力克制翻腾而上的醋意，也不管桌上放着的是什麽直接仰头喝个精光。  
「呃……要不我们先回去吧？」从来没见过自小受良好教育、行为总是斯文儒雅的珍荣如此，五人都吓了一跳。bambam很担心自己出了个坏主意，对珍荣哥感到相当抱歉。  
朴珍荣像洩了气似的摊坐在沙发上，刚才喝下去的酒液热辣辣的烧灼着食道和胃，他用左手撑住额头，右手招来服务员要把菜单上所有的酒类都点一轮。段宜恩王嘉尔两人眼明手快地阻止明显喝醉了的朴珍荣。「嘉嘉、有谦，你们先送珍荣回去。」

『放心吧，你担心的事情都不会发生。』意识朦胧间，朴珍荣似乎听见林在范在行动之前对自己的耳语，对比现在的情况只是让他更加委屈，他侧躺在酒店床上，揪着枕头一角，嘟嘟囔囔：「林在范你这个大骗子……」  
回到酒店的bambam因为内疚，决定送出自己在富二代圈子裡得到的小礼物。他见朴珍荣已经在房内睡着，留下了手中的小玻璃瓶和一张字条，祈祷这小小心意能帮两人感情加温。  
bambam离开房间不久，身体不适导致睡不沉的朴珍荣便醒了过来。一旁的床头柜放着小巧的玻璃瓶，裡面有三颗胶囊。脑袋还处于懵圈状态的人勉力睁开眼睛拿起玻璃瓶压着的字条，读完后再次认知到这些个弟弟有多古灵精怪。他先拨了电话找来自己的下属拿去其中一颗检验成分，再带着剩下的胶囊和字条拜访bambam的房间。  
「咦，珍荣哥怎麽过来了？应该多休息一下才是呀。」朴珍荣也不奇怪来开门的是金有谦，个子很高的他总是和中二生一样喜欢与年龄相彷的bambam腻在一起。  
「我有事想跟bambam谈一下。可以进去吗？」朴珍荣的脸色看上去跟平常无异，于是金有谦应了声，带珍荣进房后，乖巧地到套房内的吧台泡饮料。  
「珍荣哥还好吗？」bambam也担心珍荣的身体状况，于是关心地问道。  
「没事。」朴珍荣轻描淡写地带过身体状况的话题，直接切入重点。「这药你从哪裡弄来的？」  
bambam非常诚实地回答，但因为有些害臊，耳尖悄悄的红了。「四个月前在里尔的秀场，几个少爷给的。」  
朴珍荣探究的目光牢牢盯着这位泰国来的弟弟。「你知道这对身体有什麽影响吗？会不会有成瘾性？」  
bambam心虚的眼神飘忽不定，小声说：「最近社交圈很流行这个，他们说只是些南美洲植物混合的东西，没副作用也没有毒，我自己试过了挺不错……」  
「那些人嘴巴讲讲你就相信吗？毒品有多可怕你不是不知道。」朴珍荣扶着额头叹了口气。「我让人拿去检验了，有毒的话不会包庇你的。」  
金有谦向朴珍荣递了一杯牛奶加量的拿铁，给bambam的是加了柠檬片的红茶。  
「哥，bam不是这种人。」金有谦坐到bambam旁边，安慰似的握住他的手。  
「我知道。」朴珍荣喝了一口饮料，果然是金有谦的口味，很甜。「这些是全部了吗？」见bambam点头如捣蒜，严肃的态度才放鬆了些。  
「结果出来之前，这些就交给我保管。我跟在范哥会好好处理的……虽然这个应该是用不上，但还是谢谢你。」与一线演员相比毫不逊色的俊脸露出苦涩的笑，想到林在范和女人卿卿我我的样子胸口就闷得慌，朴珍荣虽然嘴上说了会好好处理，却不知道该怎麽做才好。  
朴珍荣离开后，金有谦让bambam坐到自己腿上，双手自然地环抱住纤瘦的他，下巴靠在高度恰好的肩窝处，说：「珍荣把衣服脱一半躺在在范床上不就解决了吗？哪需要这麽麻烦。」  
「啧啧，不知道情况怎麽样，但也没这麽容易吧，不然在范会放着珍荣不吃吗？」bambam笑得狡黠。「还好我自己还有留几颗。」  
金有谦偏头对着bambam的耳朵啃了一口。「你也该长长心眼，珍荣哥说得对，别人家说什麽你就信什麽。」  
bambam在金有谦的怀裡转身圈住后者光洁的颈项，嘟起嘴，微微下弯的眼睛和泪痣看起来相当无辜。「不是有你看着吗，我哪需要担心。」末了，送上自己饱满的唇瓣亲吻金有谦。

两个星期了，林在范时不时就会被蕾莉‧波萨找出去约会，虽然也有为了弔胃口而拒绝的时候，但毕竟是少数，朴珍荣儘管一直告诉自己『这没什麽、只是任务』，装作不在意的样子，还是气得话都不想和林在范说。林在范试着哄他开心，没用；向他撒娇，无视；Skinship，迴避；买了礼物，拒收……他第一次感受到谈恋爱如此艰难。  
值得庆幸的是任务还是有进展的，那件目标物——大理石造的白鹭凋像就放在她家的塔楼顶层，只要找机会摸进监控机房，把崔荣宰的USB接上，就能开始行动了。

今晚依然下着雨，金有谦事先已在波萨夫人的衣帽间设置炸药，他的说法是这麽做可以让家族的人集中关注那边，不会注意到塔楼的动静。他藏身在花园凉亭的角落裡，等接到信号引爆炸弹后，就能先离开回饭店。  
段宜恩在距离波萨家800米外的教堂钟楼裡，特别自德国订製的狙击枪已经架好，一派无事地在钟楼裡待命。他今晚的任务是确保成员们在行动路线上的安全。  
崔荣宰和朴珍荣租下了附近的套房，在裡面设置临时机房，控制住波萨家所有监控镜头、和任何能连接网路的家电用品。  
「测试、测试，收到请回答。」崔荣宰一一确认成员的耳机通讯，一面切掉每颗镜头的录影功能。  
「有谦，准备好了？」朴珍荣透过萤幕画面掌握波萨家的动向，在家族就寝后大约三、四十分钟，下达开始行动的指令。  
「好很久啦！冷死了！」耳机传来金有谦喳喳的抱怨声。  
倒数完金有谦按下摇控，衣物易燃，火势一下子就大起来，牆壁石块爆裂掉落的声音把波萨家族从迷濛的睡梦中唤醒。  
室内布置的洒水设备的进水阀事先已被关上，一家人慌如无头苍蝇乱转，忙着提水救火。  
「可以出发囉。」负责潜入的林在范和bambam对视一眼，一前一后地熘进波萨家。  
「还好有可以躲雨的地方，不然会留下脚印。」bambam转头看了看走过的地方，做个鬼脸。  
「凭个脚印想抓到我可能有点难。」林在范脚步不停，只想赶快结束今晚的行动然后再也不跟那些烦人的女人联络，天知道他有多后悔接下这委託。  
六楼顶层，bambam小心地从窗户探头出去，能看见在塔外准备接应的王嘉尔还有放心不下的金有谦。  
林在范用仪器检查白鹭凋像周围的防盗装置，发现下方似乎有靠重量触发的发信器，只好先问问崔荣宰该怎麽办。  
「关不掉耶，那个讯号源似乎是独立出来的。」崔荣宰束手无策，只能无奈回答。「要暴力突破吗？」  
「果然没那麽简单啊。」林在范明白崔荣宰的意思，就是拿了东西赶快跑，另一侧可是已经来了警察和消防队，如果弄出动静他们有多少时间可以走？  
「bam，你等一下跟箱子一起下去，我再下去。动作要快。」再继续拖延只怕越来越难脱身，林在范当机立断，招呼bambam打开硬壳箱把凋像装进裡面。  
「珍荣，准备飞机，直接到机场碰头。」原先的计画是回到饭店再回韩国，可林在范一直认为波萨家不像调查起来这麽简单，面对未知他不想冒险。  
朴珍荣简单回应后，立刻与机场和饭店连繫。崔荣宰则用耳机向其他成员转达机场会合的指令。  
石造凋像的重量用手拿显然有些吃力，两人将硬壳箱扣在bambam身上的辅助背带，从窗户缓降下去。  
「先生带着一队警察过去了，快走。」崔荣宰着急的声音从耳机传来，林在范也只能苦笑。  
王嘉尔和金有谦接住即将落地的bambam，警惕的看着还有一段距离的人影。「Jackson带bambam先走吧，我掩护JB。」  
他俩这个月来访的次数多的也可算熟面孔，被抓住就糟糕了，只得先走一步。  
金有谦掏出手枪，俐落地装上消音器。  
林在范快到地面时解开缓降索，轻鬆一蹬稳稳的落地。才回到地上，两人便如风一般的向着最近的门跑。  
成员都已经离开塔楼，在机房的朴珍荣和崔荣宰用最快的速度收拾设备。  
「你跟我的部下先去机场，我去接应JB他们。」朴珍荣熟练地将器材井然有序的收进箱子裡，透过耳机对林在范说：「原本准备好的车让Jackson搭了，我另外叫了，原地上车。」  
林在范回了个好字，又向Mark问：「能看到有几个人吗？」  
「总共八个，看不出来先生有没有枪。」段宜恩透过瞄准镜观察，一但对方拔枪他就会扣下板机。  
「赶快解决吧。」林在范对金有谦做个手势，两人分别闪到树后做掩护，朝追来的警察射击。  
追赶的一行人在三人合作下几乎没有还手的机会，接连负伤倒地。

待段宜恩也来到机场，便搭乘G7的私用飞机直达韩国。七人轮流在机上洗了澡，换上乾爽舒适的衣服，在疲劳感作祟之下先后进入梦乡。  
「自己凑对了啊，可恶的小子。」林在范最后梳洗完出来，看成员们俩俩坐在一起互相靠着休息，感到有些无语。其他人就算了，荣宰居然抱着被子枕着珍荣的肩膀睡觉！那裡应该是他林在范的位置才对！  
林在范在朴珍荣的位子旁蹲下，替他拉好身上的毯子，眼中尽是难以言喻的温柔。「我的珍荣呀，别再生气啦，不生气了好吗？」  
忍不住伸手触摸朴珍荣白皙的脸颊，像桃子一样带点粉色真是可爱极了。只是今天的睡颜不似从前那样无虑，一副就是有心事的样子，想到这裡林在范又有些烦恼，只能趁他睡着时偷亲一口还带着一些护唇膏香气的双唇。

连络委託人交付报酬后，G7照惯例举办庆功餐会，不只是G7成员，还有他们辛苦的部下都能参加，大家聚在一起吃饭喝酒，气氛很是热闹。  
欧式长桌边王嘉尔眉飞色舞地聊着中国的发展，段宜恩、朴珍荣听得津津有味。bambam手裡拿着红酒杯，笑嘻嘻地和左右边的崔荣宰金有谦交头接耳。  
餐会接近尾声时，林在范站时离开了位子，抓住机会的bambam难掩兴奋：「在范哥去化妆室了，快趁现在。」  
「你真的很不死心耶。」金有谦依然是那副看好戏的神情。  
「等等，这样真的没问题吗？」崔荣宰还是有点担心。  
「安啦！珍荣哥都说东西没问题了。」bambam像上了天似的得瑟。「他们明天就会感谢我们啦。喔不，是今晚。」  
已有些微醺的朴珍荣被王嘉尔逗笑到趴在桌上，bambam偷偷地将手中的杯子和朴珍荣手边的换了过来，对面露疑惑的王嘉尔努力使眼色。  
王嘉尔朝段宜恩投出询问的目光，后者摇摇头表示自己也不知道。  
「来来来，再喝一杯。」金有谦凑上来搭着朴珍荣的肩劝酒，朴珍荣先是婉拒，可弟弟的盛情实在难以推拒，杯盏相碰后正要就口的红酒杯被一隻大手从后头抽走。  
「珍荣你今天喝太多了，这杯我喝吧。」顺便用手势警告别再让他喝了。  
出鬼点子的三人看着林在范就这麽把加了料的红酒喝下，计画出错只好傻笑掩饰。  
林在范坐到段宜恩向旁边挪出来的一点位子，他的眼睛笑得弯弯，听众人谈天笑闹，偶尔加入起鬨几句，可身体渐渐觉得有些不对劲，他伸手揽住身边的朴珍荣，整个人几乎都黏在他身上。  
朴珍荣又笑了一会儿，才发现林在范有点奇怪，隔着两人的衣服都能感受到他异常升高的体温。他转过头有些担心地问道：「哥你怎麽了？」  
林在范没有回答，额头抵着朴珍荣的肩让他看不清表情。  
「在范哥是不是身体不舒服呀？珍荣哥要不要先送他回房间休息？」暗自练习好几遍的崔荣宰还以为自己会卡词，没想到这麽自然地就说了出来，自信感又上升了些。  
见林在范不好的样子朴珍荣也无暇思考太多，先把人送回房间要紧。走之前bambam往他手裡塞了个小手拿包，说：「你们会用到的。」朴珍荣不解地反问只是被几个弟弟赶人似的催促离开，不禁有些来气。听见林在范软软地喊他的名字，心立刻软了下去。  
「呐，我在。我带你回房间哦，再等一下。」朴珍荣柔声安慰，一手扶着对方的腰，另一手抓着他揽着自己肩头的手，适时地注意两人行走的脚步。他还是很担心，不知道在范是怎麽了，呼吸也越来越重。  
总算是回到林在范的房间，门一阖上林在范就要摔倒，朴珍荣慌张地把人扶好。「先去床上躺好啦。」他也不开灯了，反正智能管家会在房间有人的情况点亮装饰的晕黄灯光。把人送回来他自己也累得不行，没放开他的手，俩人一起倒在床上，那个多事的手拿包被他无情地甩到一边。  
「找医生来看看吧。」  
「不要，只要珍荣。」林在范翻身就把朴珍荣压在床上，彼此的距离简直近的睫毛都要碰到一起。「只要你。」  
朴珍荣这时候知道是怎麽回事了，心裡大骂bambam这臭小子。  
林在范眼睛直直地望着朴珍荣的，那隻一直牵在一起的手被林在范拉到嘴边，轻轻地咬住朴珍荣的食指指尖，用玉米一样整齐的白牙摩挲指腹，再用舌头煽情地舔到手指根部，再从根部向另一根手指舔咬过去、细细囓咬到中指的指尖，像品尝美味的棒棒糖似的将指尖含在唇瓣间。  
被那双充斥强烈欲望的眼睛盯着，朴珍荣就觉得自己的脑袋也晕乎乎的，热意从林在范身上、被疼爱的手上一路蔓延到全身，他用另一隻手搂住林在范的后颈，主动亲吻爱人。  
虽然房间有暖气，当毛线衣被脱去朴珍荣才发现室温有些低。他有些害羞，不甘心只有自己裸露身体，把林在范的驼色针织衫给脱了。对女人来说充满性感魅力的这具身躯对他来说同样有杀伤力，他知道上至世家小姐，下至店员小妹，林在范总在不经意间俘获了许多少女的芳心，能被这样的人爱着，他感到幸运而幸福，而他这样动情的一面，也只有自己能看见。  
带着薄茧的手沿着肌肤游移，接着是唇舌湿润柔软的触感复上因为锻鍊而结实的胸部，朴珍荣难为情地红了脸，抓住被扔在旁边还留着自己体温的蓝色毛线衣遮住自己的脸，露出含羞带怯、水鹿一般的湿润眼睛与林在范对视。  
小巧的乳尖被反复舔吮，直到它们兴奋地站立，林在范用温热的指尖捏住它们，以不会弄疼珍荣的力道揉拧，又麻又痒的感觉让他不禁低吟出声。  
「唔嗯……」听见朴珍荣压抑的声音，林在范勾起一边的嘴角露出痞痞的坏笑，再次低下头咬向腰侧的软肉。  
「啊！」朴珍荣咬住毛衣止住惊呼，在范有些出汗的手掌渐渐接近他的休閒裤，早已膨胀起来的那裡……在范会怎麽做呢？朴珍荣既期待又为有这样想法的自己感到羞耻。  
朴珍荣曾经很好奇男人们如何做爱，偷偷上网找影片看发现自己难以接受，才意识到自己喜欢的不是男人，而是林在范，只有他是特别的。没有把影片看完，他还是找了比较能看下去的文字叙述，吸收了一些基础知识。  
他突然想起bambam塞给他的手拿包。  
「那个、等一下。」扒开好像听不懂话的林在范，朴珍荣捡起掉在床边的手拿包打开一看，内容物又让他气到飙了句粗话。好啊你都计画好了！  
林在范像隻章鱼又黏到了朴珍荣背上，越过朴珍荣的肩膀看到那件东西，眼睛又笑弯成新月形。他由后方抱着朴珍荣，动作利索地解了他的皮带，深灰色的休閒裤和内裤一起拉下后坐回床上，让他的背就这麽靠着自己的胸膛，然后抢过他手裡的润滑液。  
找不到什麽东西可以遮掩自己的朴珍荣只好用手背挡住自己轻喘着的嘴，林在范曲起朴珍荣的右腿，沾了润滑液的右手穿过膝弯在秘处的入口画着圈，左手则握住朴珍荣颤巍巍的私处由上而下地套弄起来。跟在范紧紧相贴的背部很热，被他握住的脆弱部位很热，顶在自己后腰的硬物更是热，一阵阵甜美的快感流淌到四肢鑽进大脑，林在范的指尖触碰到极敏感的前端时，朴珍荣发出像仔猫一样可爱的呻吟。  
耳旁传来林在范的轻笑声，他张口含住朴珍荣没有穿洞、变得通红的耳廓，用细腻的动作舔湿、轻咬，在他耳畔吹送煽情的气息。朴珍荣的耳朵很是敏感，平时被恶作剧的吹气都会让他浑身一颤，此时受到进攻更是如触电一般小幅度的颤慄。  
「不、不要了，这样太……啊啊！」朴珍荣正想求饶，秘处被探入的奇怪感觉吓得他立刻闭上了嘴。他从来不知道那难以启齿的地方感觉可以这麽敏锐，能够感受到林在范的两隻手指在摸索着他的身体内部，小心地碰触依然僵硬的入口和温暖的肉壁。  
「珍荣……我忍不住了……」林在范的声音变得相当低哑，原先就慵懒的声调此时听起来特别情色，他让朴珍荣躺回床上，窄腰潜入他的腿间，亲吻朴珍荣变得艳红的唇瓣，一面褪去自己的长裤。一股炙热顶住朴珍荣未经人事的秘部，他被烫得向后退缩，林在范却不让他逃，扶着他柔韧的腰，将硬物一点一滴的推进朴珍荣的体内。  
虽然极力忍耐，但尚未做好准备的秘径被强迫拓开，朴珍荣还是痛呼出声，环在林在范背后的双手紧握成拳，端正的五官也痛得扭曲。  
林在范的慾望依赖着润滑抵达到深处，像是烫红的铁块将两人的理智烧灭殆尽，他趴伏在朴珍荣的身上粗喘着挺动腰部，感受细緻肠壁不规则地绞缠带来的欢愉。  
鼻间都是林在范身上彷彿日暮时分的森林般沉稳的气味，和现在散发出来的男性气息交融成的惑人香气足以使人疯狂，因分神略微软化下去的事物夹在两人腰腹间摩擦又恢復了热度，不安的朴珍荣攀附林在范宽阔的肩膀开口索吻，主动勾引林在范的舌瓣相互交缠。  
林在范发现顶到某处凸出的软肉，朴珍荣的反应都特别强烈，会特别重的喘气，或是像被电击一样腰臀弹起，又或是发出特别甜腻的呻吟，他便坏心眼地朝那处进攻，用湿滑的前端戳弄摩擦，换来花径一阵猛烈紧缩。  
感受到无比激昂的快感，朴珍荣有些失神，双唇微启短促的喘息。他汗湿的鬓髮贴在绯红的双颊，睫毛可怜地颤抖，连眼睑都透着粉红，硬热的阳物泊泊冒出湿黏的体液，胀得难受。  
林在范托着他的背坐起身子，让朴珍荣跨坐在自己的髋部，才一坐下他便挣扎着想起身。「这样太深……呜……」  
「这样很好。」林在范笑着，揉捏着朴珍荣浑圆翘挺的臀瓣，富有弹性又柔软的手感让他爱不释手。放缓力道让珍荣适应新的体位，埋头欺负他胸口色泽淡薄的花蕊。  
朴珍荣不甘示弱咬了林在范的耳朵反击，舌尖绕过样式简单的耳环逗弄他的耳垂，满意地听见他难耐的哼哼，把玩臀肉的双手忽然将他压下，林在范的凶器就这麽重重插进裡面，朴珍荣浑身一抽，咬住自己的嘴唇。  
「珍荣……珍荣，叫我的名字……」被情慾磨得沙哑的性感低音在耳畔迴响，林在范彷彿要把自己融进朴珍荣体内似的勐烈动作让他话都说不清楚，脑袋裡所有的想法都被他撞碎，只剩下林在范。  
「啊！在、在范……在范……嗯啊……」被水气迷离的双眼望着林在范那张过于好看的脸，张口迎接他靠近的唇舌，无暇吞嚥的唾沫滑出嘴角，再被男人全部舔去。  
呼喊着佔有自己身体的男人名字，朴珍荣不自觉地摆动腰部想跟上林在范的节奏，在林在范眼裡就是笨拙可爱的诱惑，更加卖力地抽送。  
「啊啊喜欢，只喜欢在范、喜欢……」朴珍荣哭了出来，闭上眼睛只感觉连眼睑都在发烫，超过负荷的快感折磨得他快要发疯，快点！  
「我也……喜欢珍荣，最喜欢了……！」林在范吻去朴珍荣落下的泪水，侧过头在他颈子上咬一口，朴珍荣拱起身体射了出来，林在范也在几个挺动后于情人的体内释放。  
林在范不捨地退出朴珍荣的秘处，那人敏感的低吟两声。抱着沉浸在馀韵中的人躺倒床上，一点也不介意珍荣的浊液弄髒了彼此的胸腹。  
朴珍荣累坏了，他连根手指都不想抬，无奈林在范完事了还在毛手毛脚。「在范啊别闹，好累我想休息。」  
「再一次，一次就好。」  
「咦？」好不容易消退的热度碰到林在范又亢奋起来的坚挺再次翻涌而上，朴珍荣害怕地求饶。  
「真的就一次。」跟林在范可怜兮兮的语调相反，他翻过无力抵抗的身躯，从侧面入侵红肿湿软的穴口。  
「你、唔……流氓！」朴珍荣含着泪水怒瞪伸出红舌舔舐唇瓣看上去简直是色慾化身的男人，心跳不由自主地加快。

这一夜还很长。

==================================================================================

朴珍荣不知道自己什麽时候睡着了，但他还记得身旁这个睡得香甜的老流氓缠着他要了一次又一次……说好的一次就好呢？  
被生理时钟叫醒的他肚子很疼，不只身上，整个床都一团乱。多亏自己平常有在锻鍊身体，不然可能下床会很困难……朴珍荣抓起蓝色毛线衣随意地套上，抖着腿艰难地走向浴室，把自己清理乾淨后，湿了条毛巾回来替林在范擦身体。  
他刻意不看自己身上的痕迹，却无法忽略自己弄在林在范身上的，不禁羞红了脸。『醒来了该怎麽办才好？要逃跑吗？还是假装没事？』纠结了一阵朴珍荣决定先逃跑，房间裡的淫色气息实在太过危险，万一效果还在又被压着乱来怎麽得了！想到这朴珍荣又在心底把bambam腹诽了一顿。  
回到自己房间换身衣服再出去吃早餐，今天的训练计画八成是泡汤了。已经在饭厅用餐的段宜恩和王嘉尔不约而同地露出意味深长的微笑。  
朴珍荣表面波澜不惊，像往常那样斯文地进食，只是比平常慢了大概两倍的速度还是出卖了他。  
「早安。」倒是林在范神清气爽的出现在饭厅，在朴珍荣身边坐下。朴珍荣哀怨地瞪了他一眼表示不满。林在范只是坐在旁边他就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，真是中毒了！  
「有谦呢？」林在范回想昨晚的一夜春宵总觉得有些古怪，他帮珍荣挡下最后一杯后就没再喝了，而当下略显尴尬的气氛似乎有什麽端倪，于是他想找金有谦好好问清楚。如果真的是那杯东西有问题，珍荣喝下去的话……不管是什麽都不能原谅。  
「还在和bambam米谈心吧。」王嘉尔还特别强调『谈心』两字。「bambam临时接了场时尚秀，今晚就要出国了。」  
「知道了，我晚点找他。」林在范垂下眼，安静地享用早餐。  
俩外国人速速吃完速速离开后，林在范便直勾勾地盯着缓慢用餐的朴珍荣。  
「看我做什麽？」语气冷淡。  
「看我的珍荣儿真好看呀。晚上这麽诱人，到早上又变回冷静禁慾的模样。」充满男人野性美的脸搭配不怀好意的目光加上意有所指的话让朴珍荣的耳尖倏地发烫。  
「大白天的说什麽浑话！」朴珍荣抄起叉子作势朝厚脸皮的傢伙戳过去。  
「好，那晚上我再继续说。」林在范弯弯的笑眼没有丝毫反省之意。  
「……臭流氓。」


	2. 番外 Christmas Event

一年即将结束，又到了每年和成员们交换礼物的日子，和往年不同的是，林在范与朴珍荣会为对方特别准备一份。  
『送什麽好呢？』朴珍荣身着米色绒呢大衣漫步街头，整个城市洋溢着过节的气氛，圣诞节的装饰随处可见，灰白色的积雪少少地堆在道路边，像是冬天挥不散的寒意。  
身为地下社会的领导者，林在范非常有钱，也什麽都不缺，这让朴珍荣很是苦恼。看见路边摊贩摆设的髮饰，想到最近林在范的头髮留的有些长了。  
他拿起一个恐龙玩偶的髮圈，想像了下林在范的头上有隻小暴龙的样子……嘻嘻嘻。朴珍荣的眼尾眯出几道摺子。  
摆摊的阿姨见他俊俏，殷勤地招呼朴珍荣，禁不住热情的他掏出钱包把整个摊子都给提走了。  
『当给孩子的圣诞礼物吧。』朴珍荣会在固定的时间去拜访、捐助几间育幼院的孩子。也许是忘记自己一大半童年的缘故，每当想到那些天真可爱的小朋友就有被治癒的感觉。  
反正他也是有钱的那个。

七人在起居室度过了温馨的平安夜，朴珍荣在交换礼物上抽到了金有谦订製的小型手枪，红绿相间的滑稽配色不说子弹还要自己买……不得不佩服他的魔鬼创意。  
林在范抽到的是段宜恩准备的白金凋花手镯，身为珠宝商之子，他可是委託公司裡最杰出的匠人打造出来的，但还是被王嘉尔吐槽每年都送一样的，段宜恩则反驳每年的花纹都不一样，把大伙儿都逗乐了。

林在范搂着朴珍荣的腰回到房内，路上免不了各种偷亲，珍荣没有衣物遮蔽的肌肤几乎都让他吻了个遍，让短短的路程硬是多了平日的好几倍。  
被男人按在门板上吻得昏头转向，听见智能管家播放了一小节《We wish you a Merry Christmas》，朴珍荣才想起还有重要的事情要做。  
「我的礼物你还收不收？」朴珍荣的眼睛映着微弱的灯光，像夜空一样有着沉静的魅力总让他忍不住深陷进去。儘管林在范很想直接在这将珍荣就地正法，但闹腾太过让他可爱的小猫生气就糟糕了，难哄。到底还是很期待珍荣的礼物的。  
「当然，我也准备好了。」恋恋不捨地拉开一些距离，两人一同坐进沙发裡。「我能先收你的礼物吗？」  
『呦，直进的男人这是害羞还是？』林在范有些扭捏的态度让朴珍荣有些受宠若惊，揶揄道：「不会是准备了什麽奇怪的东西吧？」他从外套暗袋裡拿出一个小巧的锦锻盒子递给林在范，林在范的心跳不禁跟着打开它的动作渐渐加快。  
盒子裡躺着两枚圆形的袖扣，蓝宝石刻了浅浅的花纹镶在银质基座，简单大方的样式轻易地打动林在范的心，手指着迷地抚摩其上的纹路。  
「紫罗兰的花语很美呢。」看朴珍荣堆起小摺子的眼角就明白他也很开心，眸光中尽是化不开的甜，林在范真挚地说：「这是我收过最棒的礼物，谢谢你。一定会好好珍惜的。」伸手分开朴珍荣的浏海，在漂亮的额头上印下誓约般的吻。  
朴珍荣微笑着鑽进林在范的怀裡，由下至上凝望的眼神特别魅惑。「那我的礼物呢哥？」  
林在范先深吸了口气要求等他一下，到床头捏了个精巧的小提袋回来，眼神闪烁。  
「这是什麽？」朴珍荣从林在范奇怪的表现推测出提袋裡装的是——会让他发怒的东西，只得收敛自己想尽情撒娇的心情。  
「你打开看吧。」林在范似乎是下了很大的决心，才将礼物袋送到朴珍荣的手中，口气像是要走向悬崖似的决绝。  
朴珍荣噘起嘴，掂掂袋子的重量很轻，捏捏包装很软，瞧着表情古怪的林在范把袋子拆了……  
「这是什麽？」朴珍荣紧紧捏着手裡萤红色的布料，有股想一巴掌把林在范给拍在牆上的冲动。  
林在范准备的是ANDREW CHRISTIAN的机能提臀裤，正面看起来还算件正常的三角裤，可背面什麽布料都没有，仅有从侧面向下延伸回前方袋部的弹力带能够支撑臀瓣。看起来，完全，就是情趣内衣嘛！是要他穿这东西的意思吗？太羞耻了吧！  
「我我我怕你不能接受特、特别选了比较保守的款式……」理亏的林在范话都说不好了。「真的很想看珍荣儿穿一次……」  
朴珍荣撇开头不去看林在范委委屈屈的小表情。「要送你礼物还要负责满足你呀？呵，朴珍荣给你当好了嗯？」  
「珍荣啊，珍荣啊，你不喜欢我再送别的礼物嘛，这个当没看过？」  
「你还是住口吧。今天我自己睡。」朴珍荣站起身向门口走去，显然是怒气冲冲。  
「嘤，珍荣儿你忍心在平安夜放我一个人睡吗？」林在范追过去拉住朴珍荣的手左右摇晃着。  
「你都这样睡几年了差这一天吗？」朴珍荣凌厉的眼神扫过来，林在范只得讪讪地放开手，神情落寞，眼底闪过受伤的情绪同样刺痛了朴珍荣的心。  
房门被无情的关上，林在范叹了口气，自嘲地低语：「搞砸了呢。」

回到自己房间就闷进被子裡的朴珍荣，左翻又滚怎麽样就是睡不着觉，特别是这样心情不好又下着雪的日子，已经习惯伴着林在范体温入眠的他冷得哆嗦。怎麽偏偏就是林在范这个大笨蛋？他把脸大力埋进枕头裡，急速反省自己是不是反应太过头了。

隔日一早，朴珍荣打开房门就发现了地上的小礼盒，上头的字条简单写了「对不起」，不用想都知道是林在范的赔罪礼物。他仔细地打开包装，是个音乐盒，木质底座上头有两个小人互相依偎着坐在长椅上，左边的小人眼睛只画了两条线，左眼的眉下点了两颗痣，打扮像个街边少年；右边的小人画了个微笑的表情，作好学生的打扮，小小的右手手套上画了桃子图案，长椅旁有盏旧式的煤油街灯，稍微摇动底下沉淀的白色雪花就会片片飘落，温馨又浪漫。  
试着上几圈发条，音乐盒缓缓地跟着音乐转动起来，是他曾经和在范说觉得好听的歌，朴珍荣有些惊讶他还记得这麽细碎的一件事。

在冬日尽头的我 遇见了成为春日的你  
Oh miracle 对我来说如此像是奇蹟般的事  
当你来了之后 现在我的冬日再也不会寒冷了  
因为有你在凝望着我 Yeah

朴珍荣轻轻地跟着旋律哼着，转身捧着音乐盒小心地放到自己的办公桌上。

很不巧的今天林在范的行程满档，但幸好今日晚间有笔交易是需要两人共同出席的，能够很自然的与他碰面。朴珍荣再次反省自己一来气就不管不顾的个性，在范也有好好陪罪了，就大方点不跟他置气了吧。

一周前G7成功截走一批价值约四千万美金的走私军火，今日俄罗斯来的黑帮代表要来谈赎金的价码，朴珍荣提早到了坐落在首尔市中心的俱乐部，找了机会凑近林在范悄声道歉，只见男人回应了一个资本主义式微笑，没有其他表示，朴珍荣有些不明所以。  
谈判完后朴珍荣对着准备鱼贯而出的部下们做了『出去』的口型，关上门。等着出包厢的林在范站在他后头背着光看不出什麽情绪，朴珍荣转过身，两人隔着朴珍荣的黑色粗框眼镜对望。  
「还生气吗？」包厢中央吊着的水晶灯光落在朴珍荣眼裡星星点点的，天上挂着的月亮相比之下都要失了颜色。  
「是我得意忘形了，对不起。」林在范真诚的道歉，总被外人说长得凶的一张俊脸朴珍荣只觉得纯情的可爱。  
朴珍荣摇摇头，温润的唇瓣弯起浅笑。  
「我的奇蹟，就是你呀。」朴珍荣走近一步，吻住林在范柔软的薄唇。  
几乎是在双唇接触的同时，左手搂住朴珍荣的腰一发力，让两人的身驱紧紧相贴。  
从浅尝试探到深情缠绵，林在范不安分的手脱去眼镜，揉乱了他的墨绿色缎面西服，爬上扣得规矩的黑色衬衫，温热的指尖在领口边缘徘迴，搔痒感让朴珍荣缩了缩脖子。  
「可以在这裡吗？」林在范饱含热意的眼神锁住了朴珍荣陶醉的眸子，压低的薄荷音明是询问暗是诱惑。  
「就在这……」朴珍荣稍稍移开视线，显然是在害羞。  
薄唇印上朴珍荣略为上扬的眼尾、柔嫩的脸蛋、高挺的鼻、红艳的唇，像春日裡的雨丝又细又柔，手下解开钮扣的动作不快，惹得人儿心焦难耐。  
林在范今天穿了银色刺绣纹样的黑色西装外套搭配雾茶色丝质衬衫，粗犷的耳环以及开到下肋的领口让他时刻都散发着狂野性感的魅力，朴珍荣自踏进包厢那刻便开始心猿意马，如今亲手脱掉他的西服外套，隔着衬衫抚摸对方的身体，算是小小地满足了他的佔有慾。  
黑色衬衫被左右分开，与白皙的胸膛产生强烈对比。湿润的舌沿着颈部往下来到锁骨再到胸口，时不时地用白牙轻咬，在产生痛感之前放开齿间肌肤，只留下淡红色的印记。  
「为什麽这麽喜欢咬东西呢？」朴珍荣手肘搭在眼前的宽肩上，咬东西的林在范就像猫咪一样可爱，却又惹火。  
「因为好吃呀。」林在范闻言抬起头，用拇指抹了朴珍荣果冻般泛着水光的美味下唇，笑说：「你不也老爱咬着嘴唇。」  
「那不一样。」朴珍荣眼裡带笑，鑽了个空剥掉林在范的丝质衬衫。  
「我的珍荣儿学坏了啊。」林在范眯起眼挑起朴珍荣的下颔带点惩罚意味地咬上他的唇，左手轻而易举地抽掉他的皮带。朴珍荣有些踉跄地后退，身后包复皮革面料的不鏽钢隔音门静默地阻止了他的脚步。  
男人俯下头，唇舌并用地逗弄楚楚可怜的乳首，还蓄意发出令人害臊的舔吮声，双手在西裤外抚摸珍荣翘挺的臀部，黑亮的眼裡闪过惊讶，于腿根处像在确认什麽一般地摸索，眼底的惊讶变成惊喜。  
「珍荣你……」才开口朴珍荣便用双手阻止他忍不住笑开的嘴。  
「别说。」即使在这样灯光不足的场所，林在范也能看见朴珍荣酡红脸蛋上羞赧的表情。  
脱去成套的西装裤，微湿的萤红色裤袋遮不住那已经起了反应的部位，前端颤巍巍地探出裤头，彷彿在乞求面前男人的疼爱。  
林在范从朴珍荣的外套暗袋中掏出一支护唇蜜，是玫瑰味的。「我再给你买新的。」从像颜料似的软管中挤出透明的唇油，蹲下身将微凉的滑腻液体涂向后方生涩的入口，另隻手将朴珍荣的慾望从裤袋中解放出来，捋动几下后纳入口中。  
朴珍荣仰起脸深深地吸了口气，他能感觉到自己被吞进喉咙的深处，被温暖的口腔包围挤压，手指「咕啾」探入后方蜜穴缓慢抽送，舒爽的麻痺感从脚一路窜上头，腰腿软得简直要站不住，只能一手撑着林在范的肩膀维持站姿。  
「珍荣儿今天很敏感呢，吸得好紧。」林在范的唇贴着胀大的前端低语，过于强烈的刺激让朴珍荣的腰部不断震颤。「这裡像在哭一样一直冒出水珠呢，滋啾……」舌叶抹开涌出的前液，伴随技巧性地吸吮、戳刺前端的小孔，朴珍荣咬着衬衫的袖子，极力压抑着喉间的呻吟。  
「不叫出来吗？会很舒服的。」儘管热得沁出一身薄汗，空气中尽是玫瑰馥郁的香味，足以混乱理智的快感流窜全身，朴珍荣仍倔强地摇头拒绝。  
林在范在蜜穴扩张的三隻手指轮流戳弄朴珍荣体内的敏感点，细緻地摩擦搅动，人儿的鼻息变得粗重，身子紧绷如弦，就快要到达临界点，林在范却又放缓了爱抚的节奏。  
「……嗯嗯……」朴珍荣不满足地瞪着眼前亦是双颊泛红的男人，没了平时的魄力更像是无言的诱惑。  
「珍荣儿想要我怎麽做呢？」修剪整齐的指甲搔刮着前端，坏心眼地让人儿更加焦躁。  
朴珍荣挣扎了一下，终究是败在恋人的手下，顺从地说出自己的渴望：「……想要在范你，你的，插……进来……」  
「遵命，我的荣儿。」林在范把朴珍荣转向门扇背对自己，提臀裤的两条腿带把朴珍荣本就圆滑的臀部曲线衬托得更为翘挺，黑色衬衫鬆垮垮地挂在肘弯，遮着如两大白馒头似的屁股若隐若现。他褪去自己剩下的衣物，稍稍撩开衬衫的下襬，扣着男人的胯骨，把自己胀得发疼的火热硬物嵌进对方的后穴。  
「好、好大……啊……」朴珍荣上半身都贴在门上，艰难地喘息着。秘部被撑的很开，迫不及待地缠上侵入的肉柱，穴口像要融化似的发烫，从空虚被填满的感觉太过舒服让他再也克制不住地呻吟。林在范缓慢地推进直到完全没入，享受被肠肉完美包复住的销魂滋味。

隔音门突然发出震动，从缝隙流洩出微弱的暧昧声响让守在门外的助手金氏与韩氏尴尬地对望一眼。  
「远些等吧。」自诩为林在范的第一助理金氏绷着脸，耳根子却不争气地红了。  
生着一张娃娃脸的朴珍荣助理韩氏神色複杂地点点头，看了腕錶一眼，与金氏一起走到十米外的走道边。

身下贯穿的力道时轻时重，每次都会插到最深处的地方，敏感点一再被硕大的柱身重重辗过，朴珍荣沦溺在林在范赋予的快感裡浑身颤抖，甜腻的嘤咛、野兽般的喘息与肉体撞击的声音交织成淫靡的乐曲刺激着朴珍荣的羞耻心，素日裡白皙的肌肤此时透着粉红色，在被汗水浸湿的黑色衬衫对比下格外迷人，晃得林在范心痒难耐，张嘴就咬上一片粉嫩的肩头。  
「啊、不行……」朴珍荣想拨开林在范握住自己下身的手却无法如愿，只得苦闷地哀求。林在范有些粗糙的指尖在微张的湿滑小孔旁打圈，尝试抚摸小孔裡面的嫩肉，欢愉的浪潮不断袭来逼出了生理性的泪水，朴珍荣在近乎狂乱的高潮中咬着牙射出浊白的浓液。  
「唔……这麽用力是要夹断我吗？」林在范的低笑声伴随调侃悠悠地飘进耳朵裡，还沉浸在馀韵中的朴珍荣眼带泪花窘迫地摇头。  
依然坚挺的炙热离开体内，温柔轻缓的动作引起阵阵电流在血管裡疯狂窜动，脚一软险些坐倒被林在范揽住腰枝捞了起来。「去沙发那裡吧，抓紧我哦。」  
他像树袋熊似的攀住林在范的颈子，两腿环住窄腰，有力的手托着腿根处，这麽被抱到加长的山羊毛皮沙发躺下。林在范将朴珍荣的左脚架到肩头，另一隻则大大地分开，再次把慾望插入被摩擦得泛红的小口中。  
「嗯啊——」朴珍荣的声音拔高了几度，才发洩过的分身在后穴传来的刺激和林在范的视线下痉挛似的一跳又抬起了头，双手在头顶无所适从地揪着沙发的羊毛，有力的冲击一下一下彷彿直接撞在灵魂上，腰部被动地摇晃着承载超过负荷的酥麻快感。  
林在范吻着朴珍荣紧绷的小腿，黧黑的眼眸没有放过朴珍荣因为情慾而迷乱的任何表情。  
「唔嗯嗯……在范、又要……」朴珍荣发颤的手虚握住林在范扶在腰侧的手腕，后者勾起一抹痞气十足的笑容，俯下身吻了前者的唇，使撞击的角度陡然改变，顶到更加深入的地方，朴珍荣的身体像是受到电击般的抽搐几下，迸射出慾望的种子，林在范粗喘着将灼烫的热液喷溅在他变得麻痺的内裡深处。  
汗涔涔的男人轻靠着身下闭眼喘息的情人，小心的不让体重压在他身上，用好看的手指梳理情人凌乱的湿髮。「我们去洗乾淨好吗？」  
「那你……别再乱来了。」朴珍荣懒懒地抬起眼皮瞧着男人左眼上的两颗小痣。  
「你等等，我让人送衣服来。」朴珍荣身上的衬衫和内裤都被汗打湿了不能再穿，林在范到门边的西服堆裡找到手机，拨电话差人到他办公室裡拿几件换洗的衣服来。  
俱乐部的包厢为了方便客人们都准备了化妆室和淋浴间，朴珍荣有一些感慨，想不到自己居然有用上的一天。只是洗着洗着又让林在范得逞了一次，看着那张笑脸气又不知该往哪儿撒，真是狡猾。

两人在轿车后座相互依偎着小憩，朴珍荣身上穿着林在范的衬衫显得有些大，他得将袖子向上捲一摺起来过长的部分才不会露出西装外套。整个人被林在范令人安心的气息包围着，朴珍荣舒服的昏昏欲睡。  
「哥……唱歌给我听。」  
「想听什麽？」撇开现在是晚上不说的话，林在范慵懒的像隻沐浴在阳光下的猫，搂着朴珍荣的右手轻轻地摩挲他细滑的脖颈。  
「Miracle」  
他低头吻了吻他的头髮，朴珍荣靠在林在范的肩膀，伴着柔和清爽的薄荷音渐渐睡去，唇角微扬的弧度心满意足。  
即使知道怀裡的人儿已经睡着，林在范仍是唱完了整首歌。接过副驾的助理金氏递来的毯子小心翼翼地盖在朴珍荣身上生怕惊醒他。

「谢谢你，成为我的奇蹟。我爱你。」


End file.
